Anagramme
by Lili76
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a été tué, Harry Potter a disparu. A Poudlard, la vie continue : Rogue est directeur et il recrute de nouveaux professeurs parmi ses anciens élèves. Un nouveau professeur arrive. Tout pourrait aller pour le mieux, mais Severus Rogue échappe à plusieurs tentatives d'empoisonnement... OS - Léger Drarry


La dernière bataille avait eu lieu et Voldemort avait été défait.  
Harry Potter, désormais connu comme le Sauveur, avait réussi là où beaucoup avaient échoué.

Il avait tué Voldemort.

Ce jour-là, il avait accompli beaucoup : après s'être battu sans répit, il avait réussi à prendre l'avantage et à annihiler son ennemi. Voldemort n'était plus, et son âme même avait été envoyée dans le néant. Il n'y avait aucun risques pour qu'il puisse un jour réapparaître.

Il avait également sauvé la vie de son professeur de potions mourant. Lorsque Harry avait compris à quel point l'homme avait aimé sa mère et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le sauver, malgré son apparente haine à son égard, il avait tout mis en oeuvre pour empêcher le poison de Nagini de le tuer.  
Et il avait réussi à le ramener des portes de la mort.

Ils avaient échangé un regard entendu, puis Harry Potter avait disparu du monde sorcier.

Sa disparition eut l'effet d'un séisme dans le monde magique. Le Sauveur, le Héros avait disparu. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui, et il n'avait été vu nulle part.

Ses amis même ne savaient rien, et étaient les premiers à le chercher, désespérés.

Plusieurs suppositions furent émises. Il avait été tué, il avait été enlevé par des Mangemorts ou il avait disparu volontairement.  
Un an après la disparition de Voldemort, Harry Potter fut déclaré mort et le Ministère lui décerna l'Ordre de Merlin Posthume.

Cependant, les gobelins refusèrent de laisser les coffres de Harry Potter être réquisitionnés lorsque le Ministère tenta de faire main basse sur l'argent du Sauveur. Lorsqu'après une bataille juridique musclée, le Ministre en personne pénétra le coffre des Potter, il eut la désagréable surprise de le trouver entièrement vide. Et la même chose se répéta pour le coffre des Black.

L'affaire fut étouffée, l'opinion publique s'enflammant de rage lorsque le Ministère fut accusé de piller les biens du Héros National. Et le calme revint dans le monde magique, la vie reprit son cours.

A Poudlard, Severus Rogue restait le Directeur en place. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'Albus et bien moins sociable, il avait la même manie du secret et des complots.  
Il devait avouer qu'il avait compris pourquoi le vieil homme aimait autant se mêler de tout et ne distribuer les informations qu'au compte-gouttes.

Il avait prit la même habitude que son prédécesseur, celle de défier constamment le Ministère, fort du pouvoir conféré par son poste.  
Aussi, il s'employa à empêcher son filleul de finir à Azkaban. Drago Malefoy n'était pas parfait, mais il était avant tout victime de l'ambition de son père. Il n'avait pas montré de volonté à devenir un Mangemort, et Severus Rogue avait fourni au Ministère un souvenir de Harry Potter en personne dans lequel Drago Malefoy lui sauvait la vie.  
Il resta muet sur la façon dont il avait obtenu ce souvenir, mais cela fut suffisant pour que Drago échappe à Azkaban et à toute peine.

Le jeune homme eut droit à la place de professeur de Potions s'il le souhaitait.  
Le Serpentard accepta le poste sans hésitations : avec son nom de famille et la marque noire sur son bras, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais de meilleure offre pour son avenir.

A la surprise générale, Hermione Granger remplaça Minerva MacGonagall. La jeune femme avait finalement tourné le dos à une potentielle carrière politique, préférant se retirer de la scène publique. Elle avait embrassé le poste de professeur de métamorphose ainsi que le poste de Directrice des Gryffondor.

Théodore Nott avait pris la place de Madame Pince, et surveillait la Bibliothèque. Son caractère calme était parfait pour ce poste, et il tenait les lieux d'une main de fer.

Neville Londubas remplaça Madame Chourave. Son amour des plantes n'était un secret pour personne, pas plus que son don certain pour la botanique.

Le poste de professeur de divination avait failli le rendre fou. Il avait reçu deux candidatures. Les deux jeunes filles étant aussi exaspérantes l'une que l'autre, il avait choisi Pansy Parkinson au lieu de Lavande Brown. Certains auraient pu l'accuser de favoriser une ancienne élève de sa maison, mais il avait préféré prendre une jeune femme dont il était assuré de l'obéissance. Il avait conditionné les élèves de sa maison à le craindre et à lui obéir.

Flitwick avait laissé sa place à Blaise Zabini. Et Madame Bibine avait été remplacée par Ginny Weasley.

Un nouveau professeur devait arriver pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Severus Rogue avait assuré qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et qu'il devait arriver la veille de la rentrée.

Le poste de Directeur de la maison Serpentard fut refusé par Drago. Il ne s'en estimait pas digne. Severus Rogue annonça alors donc que ce serait le nouveau professeur qui prendrait le poste.

La veille de la rentrée, Poudlard ressemblait plus à un rassemblement d'anciens élèves plutôt qu'à une réunion de nouveaux professeurs.  
L'arrivée du professeur de Défense passa presque inaperçue.

L'homme, de taille moyenne et mince avait des cheveux châtain coupés courts. Il avait les yeux clairs d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le vert et le gris.  
Il avait des traits fins, presque androgynes.  
Il était réservé au premier abord, mais semblait en même temps plein d'assurance.

Severus Rogue le présenta rapidement, ne s'attardant pas sur ce nouveau venu plein de paradoxes.  
\- Voici notre nouveau collègue qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jamesy Art Topherr.

Il y eut quelques murmures de bienvenue, même si personne ne fit réellement attention au nouveau.

Un peu à l'écart des autres, cependant, Drago Malefoy fronçait les sourcils, son regard d'argent posé sur le nouveau venu.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le nouveau, ce Topherr lui semblait familier. Il était pourtant certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré auparavant, ni même d'avoir entendu son nom.

Mais il avait une sensation étrange de déjà-vu, une intuition que l'homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

A la fin de leur réunion, tout le monde quitta le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier demanda à Topherr de rester, et Drago prit son temps de façon à être le dernier à partir.  
Après un signe de tête à son parrain, il rejoignit ses nouveaux appartements, perdus dans ses pensées.

Face à Severus, Jamesy Art Topherr attendait en silence. Ce dernier l'observa un long moment.  
\- Apparemment tu as appris la patience.

Le jeune homme grogna.  
\- Très amusant, Severus.

L'homme austère eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Tu es méconnaissable.  
\- C'était le but de ce sort. Je ne devais pas être reconnu.

Severus soupira, redevenant sérieux.  
\- Tu vas leur dire ?

Topherr crispa les poings et ses yeux s'obscurcirent.  
\- Jamais !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, puis le plus âgé céda en haussant les épaules. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit comprendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance... bien que le sujet ait été plusieurs fois abordé entre eux.  
\- Quelles sont tes intentions, Jamesy ?

Le jeune homme gloussa.  
\- Mes intentions ? Comme si je prévoyais de prendre d'assaut le monde magique ! J'ai juste envie de vivre ma vie tranquillement, comme je l'aurais décidé. Et Poudlard me paraît être le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

Severus lui servit un verre de Whisky pur feu, et prit son propre verre en main. Il en but une gorgée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.  
\- Jamesy... Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais... Mais tu devrais trouver une personne à qui te confier. Quelqu'un qui pourrait te soutenir.

Le jeune homme se tendit de nouveau, mais il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Tu es là, Severus. Toi seul sait tout à mon sujet.

Il nota l'hésitation de son aîné.  
\- Je sais. Mais il est possible que... Disons que j'ai eu à subir quelques attaques. Il semblerait que mon passé d'espion ne plaise pas à tout le monde. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas seul.

L'inquiétude sincère dans les yeux de son vis à vis émut Severus Rogue. Lui qui avait passé toute sa vie en solitaire n'aurait pu espérer meilleur ami que ce jeune homme particulier.  
\- Il était temps que je vienne près de toi alors. Je ferais en sorte de te protéger.

L'ancien professeur de potions renifla d'un air amusé.  
\- Tu ne peux pas être partout. Et tu ne peux pas avoir cette responsabilité. Nous savons tous les deux que si quelqu'un est décidé à me tuer, il y parviendra tôt ou tard. Je serais juste plus tranquille si tu me promettais de... trouver un nouveau confident. Quelqu'un qui pourrait te soutenir.  
\- Severus...

Le nouveau professeur soupira et finit par acquiescer, en grommelant.  
\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leurs verres en silence, parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.  
Puis Jamesy Topherr se leva et salua Severus.

Resté seul, Severus Rogue, désormais Directeur de Poudlard et héros de guerre, ancien espion, eut un soupir fatigué.  
Au mur, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore l'interpella.  
\- Severus, mon garçon... Était-ce bien... ?  
L'homme sourit, attendri par son mentor. Même sous forme de tableau, il avait une intuition à toute épreuve.  
\- Oui, Albus. Jamesy est unique en son genre n'est-ce-pas ?

Le portrait gloussa, et Severus jura avoir vu les yeux bleus pétiller de joie.  
\- Et bien, je pense qu'il l'a toujours été.

Le premier incident se produisit au repas du soir.  
Severus aurait du se douter qu'un tel mélange Gryffondor - Serpentard ferait des étincelles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les autres maisons n'avaient pas souhaité faire carrière en tant que professeurs pour tempérer les tensions inévitables...  
S'il avait dû parier sur l'origine d'une probable dispute, il aurait parié sur son filleul. Il adorait le gamin, mais il devait être honnête : Drago Malefoy avait un caractère terrible.  
Ce soir là pourtant, il ne quittait pas des yeux Jamesy Topherr, comme fasciné par le nouveau.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le ton commença à monter.

La dispute éclata entre Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson. Globalement, les autres anciens élèves semblaient avoir plus ou moins enterré la hache de guerre. La fille Weasley faisait même du rentre-dedans sans complexes à Blaise Zabini.

Mais Granger et Parkinson n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder de travers depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne dérapent.

Face aux cris de harpies des deux jeunes femmes, Severus ferma les yeux et remercia mentalement Merlin de l'absence des élèves.

Le sujet de la dispute avait été... Harry Potter en personne.  
Hermione Granger n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un commentaire comme quoi le poste de professeur de Défense aurait dû revenir au Sauveur. Personne n'avait répliqué, même si Severus avait noté que Jamesy levait les yeux au ciel.

Pansy Parkinson avait ricané et fait une réflexion sur le fait que le Sauveur en question ait choisi de disparaître plutôt que de devoir supporter ses anciens amis.

Le ton était monté, et Severus avait claqué son verre sèchement sur la table, ramenant le silence.

C'est à ce moment que Drago s'était réveillé et décidé d'apporter sa pierre au chaos.  
\- Topherr, c'est ça ? Tu en penses quoi toi, du fait que ton poste aurait dû être donné au grand Harry Potter ?

Loin de se vexer, le nouveau professeur eut un rire amusé. Il lança un clin d'œil à Drago avant de répondre.  
\- Et bien, étant donné que je suis ici, et que le "grand" Harry Potter est absent... Après tout, on dit que les absents on toujours tort, non ?

Hermione, furieuse, lui jeta un regard plein de colère, avant de renifler d'un air méprisant.  
\- Si Harry avait été présent, il n'y aurait pas à se demander s'il était qualifié pour le poste.

La tirade de Hermione fut suivie d'un silence gêné. Tout le monde détournait le regard.  
Severus était blême de rage et fusillait du regard Hermione qui le défiait ouvertement.  
Drago semblait stupéfait par la réaction de l'ancienne Gryffondor tandis que Jamesy souriait d'un air amusé.

Cependant, les yeux du jeune homme étaient froids et fixés sur l'ancienne lionne. Finalement, il répondit calmement à la provocation.  
\- Et bien, Miss. A l'occasion invitez-donc votre ami à me défier en duel. Nous verrons lequel d'entre nous sera le plus... qualifié.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis, les yeux pleins de larmes, quitta la table en courant.

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur la fuite de leur collègue. Severus contempla pensivement Jamesy, qui lui fit une légère grimace d'excuse.

Après le repas, Jamesy et Drago prirent le chemin des cachots.  
\- Tu dois te demander ce qui s'est passé à table.

Jamesy haussa un sourcil, attendant les explications de Drago.  
\- Tu as certainement entendu parler de Harry Potter, le Sauveur ?

Il hocha la tête, restant silencieux. Le blond à ses côtés continua.  
\- Granger était sa meilleure amie. Après... Après la bataille, lorsqu'il a disparu, elle a disjoncté. Elle a menacé et tempêté pour qu'il y ait des recherches pour le retrouver. Entre nous, je pense qu'elle n'a pas digéré sa disparition.

Jamesy pinça les lèvres puis soupira avant de demander :  
\- J'aurais du me taire donc ?

Drago se mit à rire.  
\- Surtout pas ! Elle a prit la grosse tête. Elle est de toutes les commémorations et se présente comme héroïne de guerre. Elle en est une assurément, mais elle force le trait outrageusement... Elle fait des discours, avec des trémolos dans la voix pour jurer qu'elle libérera son ami prisonnier et punira les coupables.  
\- Prisonnier ?  
\- Sa nouvelle théorie c'est que Potter est captif de Mangemorts. Elle a aussi juré qu'il était amnésique.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de leurs appartements respectifs, Jamesy s'immobilisa.  
\- Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Le Sauveur. Tu penses qu'il est où ?

Drago prit le temps avant de répondre. Il détailla soigneusement son vis-à-vis, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas où il peut être. Je pense qu'il a décidé de changer de vie. Il n'a jamais aimé la célébrité. Je vais te dire, j'espère juste qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, où qu'il soit.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Jamesy. Puis, il sourit.  
\- Tu étais un de ses amis toi aussi ?

Drago gloussa, franchement amusé.  
\- Pas vraiment. Nous étions ennemis. On se détestait autant que deux gamins ne le peuvent.

Il se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis se quittèrent.  
Si Jamesy s'était retourné, il se serait rendu compte que Drago l'observait d'un air pensif, attendant qu'il ne rentre chez lui pour s'éloigner.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se montra pas aux repas.  
Les professeurs restèrent chacun dans leurs coins, préparant la rentrée.

Severus prit le temps de menacer Pansy des pires représailles si elle s'aventurait à lancer le moindre débat avec Hermione Granger.

Drago et Jamesy arrivèrent au repas ensemble, et s'installèrent côte à côte. Ils ignorèrent leurs autres collègues pour discuter tous les deux, à la plus grande surprise du reste de la tablée.

Le soir, les deux hommes se tinrent côte à côte lors de l'arrivée des élèves. De temps à autre, Drago se penchait vers Jamesy et lui glissait un ou deux commentaires sur les enfants ou leurs familles.

Hermione se devait d'être présente. Elle ne cessa de jeter des regards noirs au nouveau professeur.

Jamesy, en tant que Directeur de Serpentard accompagna les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, les prévenant de faire honneur à leur maison et de respecter le règlement.

Les cours débutèrent et il apparut rapidement que le professeur de Défense choisi par le Directeur Rogue était compétent. Sévère mais juste, il était aimé des élèves.

Bien que Directeur de la maison Serpentard, il savait se montrer totalement impartial. Il n'était pas rare qu'un élève d'une autre maison ne s'adresse à lui plutôt qu'à un autre professeur, puisqu'il avait la réputation d'aimer les élèves et de les aider au mieux.

En plus de la compétence de Jamesy pour le poste qui lui avait été offert, il était évident qu'il était rapidement devenu très ami avec Drago Malefoy.  
Les deux hommes passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir arriver ensemble en permanence, discutant tranquillement.

Severus eut la surprise de constater qu'Hermione Granger était une professeur peu appréciée des élèves. Ses cours étaient complets mais ennuyeux pour les enfants. Elle débitait les informations sans aucune passion, se contentant de les noyer sous un flot d'informations d'une voix monocorde. Elle manquait de patience, et avait le même défaut que le Directeur actuel avait eu lui-même en son temps : elle était partiale.  
Elle avantageait outrageusement les Gryffondor et n'hésitait pas à pénaliser les Serpentard au nom d'une haine dépassée.

Les autres anciens étudiants s'en sortaient honorablement. Pansy avait trouvé sa vocation, et de l'avis des élèves, il n'y avait pas eu de cours de Divination aussi passionnant depuis des années à Poudlard.  
La jeune femme savait leur enseigner l'art de la Divination tout en les mettant en garde sur les risques de ne se fier qu'à des prédictions.

La vie suivait son cours dans l'enceinte du vieux château.

Lorsque Severus fut admis à l'infirmerie en urgence, quelque temps plus tard, Drago et Jamesy furent les premiers prévenus et se rendirent à son chevet immédiatement.  
Madame Pomfresh leur apprit avec des trémolos dans la voix que leur Directeur avait été victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement. Il survivrait, même si pour l'instant il était dans un léger coma.

Drago se montra aussitôt horrifié, tandis que Jamesy restait calme, fixant Severus d'un air pensif.

Après être resté un moment au chevet de Severus, les deux jeunes hommes repartirent pour les cachots.  
Sur le chemin, Drago hésita un bref instant avant de poser la question qui le hantait.  
\- Topherr ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris quand Poppy a... Quand elle nous a parlé d'empoisonnement.

Jamesy soupira.  
\- Je n'étais pas surpris. Severus m'avait avoué que quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer.

Drago étouffa une exclamation.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Je l'ignore. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Tu es proche de mon parrain n'est-ce-pas ?

Jamesy hésita.  
\- Oui. Je... Je lui avais dit que je le protégerai mais...

Drago s'immobilisa et posa une main sur le bras de son collègue et désormais ami.  
\- Ne fais pas ça. Culpabiliser. Tu ne pouvais pas être partout.

Jamesy laissa échapper un rire sans joie.  
\- Severus m'a dit la même chose.  
\- Alors c'est que nous avons raison...

Ils reprirent leur chemin, en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Severus reprit conscience le lendemain soir.  
Il accueillit Drago et Jamesy avec plaisir, et leur avoua qu'il recevait des menaces depuis plusieurs mois.  
Il avait reçu une fois des chocolats empoisonnés, et sans sa méfiance naturelle, il serait probablement mort.

Il s'était pourtant montré prudent, mais la personne qui en voulait à sa vie avait apparemment décidé de passer à l'étape suivante : entre le moment où son repas avait quitté les cuisines de Poudlard, et celui où il avait commencé à manger dans son bureau, son plat avait été empoisonné.  
C'est en sentant un goût étrange que le potionniste avait compris et il s'était immédiatement fait vomir, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il refusa l'aide des deux jeunes hommes, leur assurant qu'il se montrerait encore plus prudent.

Le repas suivant, Jamesy et Drago discutaient entre eux comme à leur habitude. Soudain, Hermione prit la parole, profitant de l'absence de Severus.  
\- Topherr. Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard n'est-ce-pas ? D'où viens-tu ?

Jamesy éluda la question, mais Hermione insista. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune homme répondit.  
\- Je viens des Etats-Unis.

La lionne montra les dents, triomphante.  
\- Un américain avec l'accent anglais ? Quelle curiosité !

Loin de s'en formaliser, Jamesy se mit à rire.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais américain. Juste que je venais des Etats-Unis. Je suis anglais. J'ai juste fait mes études outre-Atlantique.

Drago s'interposa.  
\- Ta curiosité frise l'impolitesse, Granger.

Hermione ignora l'intervention.  
\- Pourquoi quitter l'Angleterre ?  
\- Raisons personnelles.  
\- Une façon d'échapper à la guerre ? De ne pas prendre position ?

Jamesy s'empourpra et une lueur de colère traversa ses yeux. Drago le regarda fasciné. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme.  
\- Raisons personnelles me semble être une réponse claire !

Les directeurs des maisons ennemies s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, puis Hermione finit par détourner le regard en marmonnant.

Jamesy poussa son assiette et se leva de table, quittant la Grande Salle à grands pas.

Drago sursauta soudain, puis se leva à son tour et partit à toute vitesse, ignorant les regards surpris de ses collègues.

Drago retrouva Jamesy en compagnie de son parrain, encore à l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes chuchotaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre.  
Ils sursautèrent et s'interrompirent brusquement à l'arrivée de Drago.

Ce dernier leur sourit, avant de soupirer.  
\- Tous les deux, vous êtes des cachottiers.

Severus eut l'air perdu tandis que Jamesy soupirait avant de sourire.  
\- Drago ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Parrain. Ne m'insulte pas en me prenant pour un imbécile.

Jamesy gloussa.  
\- Nous t'écoutons, Malefoy.

Le blondinet s'assit près de son parrain, et leva les yeux vers Jamesy, le détaillant.  
\- Au début, je me suis dit que c'était une... lubie de ma part. Je trouvais ça tellement stupide. Puis, au fil des jours, mes doutes se sont renforcés. Mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir formuler une hypothèse. C'était juste... Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête. J'ai pensé à... un retour du passé. Des souvenirs qui venaient me hanter.

Jamesy, toujours souriant, lui fit signe de continuer.  
\- Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison j'en étais arrivé là. A imaginer ce genre de choses. Mais... il y avait ces souvenirs, ces... réminiscences. Trop de similitudes, mais après tout, les gens ne changent pas vraiment, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus gonfla les joues.  
\- Viens en au fait, par pitié ! Ce que tu peux aimer t'entendre parler !

Drago le fusilla du regard tandis que Jamesy riait de bon cœur.  
\- Je disais donc que les gens ne changeaient pas réellement. N'est-ce-pas, Potter ?

Severus fixa alternativement les deux jeunes hommes. Jamesy souriait largement, ravi.  
\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Même si tu as changé d'apparence, tu gardes les mêmes... tics. La même façon de te déplacer. Et ta voix n'a pas vraiment changé.

Severus semblait pensif. Drago continua, évitant le regard de Jamesy.  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu t'es retrouvé Directeur de Serpentard alors que tu étais chez les lions...

Severus ricana.  
\- Parce que ce fichu gamin n'a jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde !

Jamesy leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Juste parce que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, mais que j'ai demandé - ou plutôt supplié - d'être dans une autre maison. Et le Choixpeau m'a écouté pour me mettre à Gryffondor.

Drago resta un moment silencieux, bouche bée. Puis il secoua la tête.  
\- Dire qu'on aurait pu...

Jamesy s'approcha de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules.  
\- Être amis depuis longtemps ? Peut être. Ou peut être pas. N'oublies pas que ton père...

Drago se ferma et détourna la tête, en se frottant inconsciemment le bras marqué.  
Jamesy raffermit sa prise, essayant de le rassurer.  
\- Tu en as fait du chemin depuis, Malefoy. C'est derrière nous.

Severus reprit la parole, interrompant les deux garçons.  
\- Donc. Tu avais des doutes Drago. Qu'est-ce-qui t'as convaincu ?  
\- La colère de Potter tout à l'heure au repas. Je l'avais suffisamment poussé à bout dans notre adolescence pour connaître ses expressions.

Jamesy gloussa.  
\- Et c'est toi qui m'a démasqué. Je pensais que le danger viendrait de mes anciens amis... Mais ils m'ont à peine jeté un regard.

Severus lui jeta un regard étrange, entre affection et pitié. Drago sourit, fier de lui.  
\- Alors, Potter ? Pourquoi ce nom ?  
\- Je te laisse deviner, Malefoy. Et si tu pouvais garder mon petit secret...

Drago acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant.  
\- Jamesy Art Topherr... Art est un second prénom bien étrange, je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant... Jamesy Art Topherr...  
Soudain, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il éclata de rire.  
\- Jamesy Art Topherr. Harry James Potter. Un putain d'anagramme.

Jamesy lui fit un clin d'œil sans répondre.

Drago détailla Jamesy, celui qui fut Harry Potter.

\- Pourquoi avoir... lâché tes amis ? Vous étiez inséparables ! Je peux comprendre que... tu aies besoin d'anonymat mais...

Jamesy leva les yeux au ciel, la mâchoire crispée.  
\- Tu as vu Hermione ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle est devenue ? Avide de gloire et de reconnaissance ? Voilà ce que la célébrité et l'argent ont fait de mes anciens amis...

Drago hésita.  
\- Mais... le jour de la bataille...  
\- Au départ, j'avais juste besoin de calme. Hermione avant était bien trop protectrice avec moi. Étouffante. C'est pour ça que... Et bien que c'est CE jour que j'ai choisi pour disparaître. Ça me semblait plus logique, parce que je pourrais plaider l'épuisement magique pour expliquer ma... fuite. Et puis, il y a eu les célébrations et les discours. Hermione et Ron ont reçu un pont d'or, des médailles, des... honneurs. Au moment où j'aurais du revenir, j'ai vu ce qu'ils devenaient.  
\- Tu est resté en Angleterre ?  
\- Non. Sous ma nouvelle identité, je suis allé aux Etats-Unis. Jamesy Topherr revient bien des Etats-Unis, où il a visité Salem et Ilvermony.  
\- Et tu es revenu aux origines.  
\- Oui. Là où tout a commencé. Quand Severus m'a proposé le poste, j'ai compris que c'était le moment de reconstruire ma vie.

Drago eut un mouvement de surprise et regarda son parrain.  
\- Severus ? Tu savais ?

Le maître des potions eut un sourire satisfait.  
\- Bien entendu. Depuis le premier jour. Po... Jamesy est venu me sauver puis il m'a demandé de l'aide pour se cacher au départ.  
\- Mais... Tu le détestais !

Severus eut l'air gêné.  
\- Nous avons... eu une longue discussion.

Jamesy pour sa part gloussa.  
\- Ne sois pas mal à l'aise, Severus. Quoi que tu en dises, tu m'as protégé depuis mon arrivée dans le monde magique.

Le maître des potions grogna mais Drago se rendit compte que son parrain était heureux de la réponse de Harry / Jamesy.  
\- Allez les garçons. J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, sinon Poppy va me ligoter à ce lit. Et vous avez à parler tous les deux... Il semblerait Jamesy que tu aies trouvé ton nouveau confident.

Drago regarda son parrain les yeux ronds tandis que Jamesy grimaçait. Voyant l'incompréhension du blond, il lui offrit une explication rapide.  
\- Severus est persuadé que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sache la vérité à mon sujet pour m'aider à rester sain d'esprit.

Severus grogna en secouant la tête.  
\- Sale gamin têtu. Tu m'as fait promettre de t'aider à ne pas oublier qui tu étais.

Jamesy haussa les épaules et les deux garçons saluèrent le Directeur avant de partir ensemble, épaule contre épaule.

Pour leurs collègues, Jamesy et Drago étaient amis. Ils s'étaient rapprochés encore plus depuis que Drago avait découvert la véritable identité du jeune homme et ils découvraient qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement s'entendre.

Personne n'avait reparlé de la réaction de Jamesy Topherr face aux questions de Hermione Granger.  
La jeune fille ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs mais n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le tapis, Severus étant de nouveau présent.

La tentative d'empoisonnement du Directeur de Poudlard avait été gardé secrète. Cependant, Jamesy avait décidé de mener l'enquête.  
Avant de disparaître, Harry Potter avait émis le souhait de devenir Auror. Et Les Aurors chargés de sa protection pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avaient longuement parlé de leur métier, n'hésitant pas à lui raconter d'anciennes enquêtes et la façon dont ils avaient résolu les affaires.  
Aussi, Jamesy Topherr comptait bien profiter d'un savoir qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir, pour trouver qui en voulait autant à son ami et le protéger efficacement.

Il réussit à déterminer que l'empoisonneur était obligatoirement quelqu'un du corps enseignant. La première tentative avait eu lieu alors que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et personne d'extérieur au corps enseignant n'aurait pu tenter d'empoisonner Severus.

Il élimina rapidement Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubas et Blaise Zabini.  
Neville craignait toujours autant le professeur Rogue tout en le respectant. Et Neville n'était pas du genre à commettre ce genre d'acte. Il était plus du style à être impulsif, et il n'avait pas les nerfs assez solide pour planifier et préméditer un meurtre par empoisonnement.

Ginny et Blaise étaient bien trop occupés à se courir après pour penser à autre chose. La volcanique rousse qui avait été sa petite amie dans une autre vie semblait déterminée à entrer dans le pantalon du serpent métisse.  
Loin de fuir, Blaise avait l'air totalement consentant, et il était étonnant que personne ne les ai encore retrouvés nus dans un placard...

Théodore Nott avait bien évidemment toutes les capacités nécessaires pour tuer quelqu'un. Il avait la ruse, la patience et le sang-froid. Mais il n'y avait aucun mobile à la connaissance de Jamesy. Et Nott semblait satisfait de son poste à la bibliothèque, où il régnait en maître.  
Rogue avait été son directeur de maison, et comme tous les Serpentard, il avait été avantagé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir gardé de rancune envers l'homme qui était actuellement en danger.

Pansy Parkinson était une suspecte potentielle, elle avait elle aussi les capacités. Rogue avait été son Directeur de maison, mais il la reprenait souvent autrefois pour ses commérages et actuellement pour ses disputes avec Hermione.

Il restait Hermione, suspecte elle-aussi. Jamesy était bien placé pour savoir que la lionne était capable de fomenter des complots et qu'elle avait la patience, et la détermination pour monter un plan à long terme. Elle avait toujours détesté Severus Rogue.

Jamesy n'inclut ni Drago, ni lui-même dans sa liste. Tous les deux étaient proches de Severus et déterminés à le protéger après tout. Et Drago - en plus du fait qu'il avait confiance en lui - avait bien trop à perdre de la disparition de Severus.

Le lendemain midi, Jamesy mangea en silence, observant ses collègues. Ceux qui avaient été ses camarades dans une autre vie.  
Blaise et Ginny flirtaient sans aucune discrétion, Théodore mangeait en silence, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.  
Neville discutait d'un air craintif avec Severus au sujet de son programme de cours pour l'année. Il avait pris de l'assurance par rapport à son adolescence, mais il restait timide et en retrait.

Pansy et Hermione se fusillaient du regard, prêtes à agresser l'autre au moindre déclencheur. De temps à autre, Hermione glissait un regard vers Drago, sourcils froncés.

Jamesy soupira, et Drago se pencha aussitôt vers lui.  
\- Tu as l'air décidé à percer les secrets de nos nouveaux collègues.

Jamesy eut un léger sourire.  
\- C'est le cas.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Drago se rapprocha un peu plus.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous avons à parler après manger.

Jamesy hocha la tête en signe d'accord, conscient du regard d'Hermione qui lui brûlait la nuque.

Après manger, il quittèrent la Grande Salle. C'était un samedi, et il n'y avait heureusement pour eux pas de cours à donner. Jamesy ne se sentait pas en état de faire face à une classe d'enfants plus ou moins disciplinés, avec les questions et interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Drago le conduisit dans ses appartements, et Jamesy regarda autour de lui d'un œil intéressé.

Il devait avouer que le Drago Malefoy qu'il découvrait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard lui plaisait énormément.  
Ils s'entendaient bien, et ce sans avoir à faire des efforts. Depuis leur seconde rencontre, Jamesy avait constaté avec surprise et plaisir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois.

Son appartement était surprenant. Jamesy s'était imaginé quelque chose à l'image de l'ancien Serpentard tel qu'il l'avait connu adolescent. Quelque chose de froid, et de terriblement snob.  
Au final, il découvrait qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts tous les deux, puisque ses propres appartements ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Drago.

L'appartement était chaleureux. Les murs étaient crèmes, et le sol était un parquet de bois clair. Des tableaux abstraits colorés apportaient des touches de couleurs. Le sofa était recouvert d'un plaid en patchwork coloré du plus bel effet.  
La table basse était recouverte de magazines légèrement en désordre. Jamesy sourit en notant un mug qui avait du contenir du thé, abandonné comme si l'occupant des lieux était parti précipitamment.

Drago se rapprocha de lui.  
\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Jamesy eut un rire amusé.  
\- Beaucoup. J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Topherr ?

Jamesy déclina avec un sourire, et ils s'installèrent tous les deux, côte à côte sur le sofa.  
\- Alors ? Verdict sur nos collègues ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'est un peu trop simple d'accuser les lions... Mais les anciens Serpentard ne lèveraient jamais la main sur Severus.

Jamesy sourit.  
\- Il me reste à dire vrai deux candidats potentiels : Parkinson et Hermione.  
\- Granger ? Tu suspectes Granger ?  
\- Elle déteste Severus, elle a des capacités certaines en potions et poisons. Elle a la ruse et le sang-froid nécessaire. Hermione... Quand elle est déterminée, rien ne l'arrête.

Drago resta pensif un instant puis acquiesça.  
\- Et moi ? Le nouveau professeur de potions n'est pas suspect ?

Jamesy lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- Outre le fait que Severus est ton parrain, il t'a aidé à ton procès et t'a offert un travail. Tu n'as pas vraiment de raisons de le détester.

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- J'aurais pensé que tout le monde serait suspect... Mais... Comment sais-tu que Severus m'a aidé au procès ?

Jamesy échappa un rire amusé.  
\- J'étais là, et... Je lui ai fourni certains éléments.

Drago eut l'air choqué, puis il quitta brusquement la pièce pour se rendre dans la petite cuisine attenante. Jamesy entendit le bruit des placards et il supposa que le blond avait juste besoin de reprendre contenance.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, impassible.  
\- Bien Topherr. Je suppose que tu vas me charger de... Surveiller Pansy.  
\- Je vais surtout te demander si tu as d'autres suspects en tête ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et plissa le front pour se concentrer.  
\- Severus a refusé la candidature de Lavande Brown pour la divination et lui a préféré Pansy.  
\- Lavande ? Elle... Elle aurait pu attaquer sous le coup de la colère, mais elle n'aurait jamais eu la patience de préparer ce genre de choses.  
\- Retour au point de départ, j'imagine.

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de parler de sujets plus légers.  
L'après-midi passa rapidement, et lorsque l'heure du repas sonna, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient passé un excellent moment ensemble.

Même si Jamesy n'oubliait pas de surveiller Severus pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Drago et leur rapprochement ne passa inaperçu pour personne.  
Pour Drago, Jamesy Topherr était devenu un ami précieux. Qu'il s'agisse de Harry Potter ne le gênait pas, et il appréciait parfois de parler de leurs souvenirs communs quand ils étaient seuls. Pourtant, jamais il ne prononçait son ancien nom. Il respectait la volonté de son ancienne Némésis de changer d'identité et il se refusait à être celui qui pourrait le trahir.  
Leurs bagarres et disputes passées les faisaient rire.

Ce fut Drago qui résuma leur pensée à tous les deux : ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir recommencer à zéro. Ils avaient une seconde chance, et ils avaient bien l'intention de ne pas la gaspiller en vaines querelles.

Noël approchait, et il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle attaque contre Severus.  
Drago avait passé une soirée avec Pansy pour parler "du bon vieux temps" et en avait profité pour la questionner adroitement.  
Il avait fait irruption chez Jamesy juste après pour lui raconter sa soirée, et ils avaient bu Whisky après Whisky en riant aux larmes. Drago était horrifié d'avoir découvert que Pansy espérait toujours le mettre dans son lit, et qu'elle avait l'ambition d'être la prochaine Madame Malefoy.

Le petit matin les avait trouvé endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa de Jamesy, un mal de crâne terrible leur battant les tempes. Ils avaient refréné un éclat de rire en comparant mutuellement leur état.

Jamesy rougit face à la promiscuité avec Drago tandis que ce dernier s'écartait légèrement en détournant les yeux.  
Drago quitta les appartements du professeur de Défense, le plus discrètement possible, après qu'ils aient échangé la promesse qu'il pourraient recommencer ce genre de soirée...

Lui qui pensait ne pas avoir été vu fut repéré et suivi par deux yeux noisettes, qui s'étaient fait suspicieux.

Le lendemain, à la table du petit déjeuner, Drago prit une bouchée de ses œufs au plat et la recracha aussitôt sous les regards surpris de ses collègues et des enfants.  
En voyant le visage blême de son filleul, Severus comprit immédiatement et demanda aux professeurs et aux préfets de ramener tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.  
Jamesy pour sa part avait jeté un sort sur l'assiette de Drago afin de déterminer le poison utilisé.

Il se précipita sur Drago écartant Severus.  
\- Malefoy ! Tu en as avalé ?

Le blond était pâle et une fine couche de transpiration couvrait son front. Il ferma les yeux brièvement.  
\- Une bouchée... J'ai... senti le goût étrange.

Severus pinça les lèvres. Il interrogea du regard Jamesy qui lui répondit aussitôt.  
\- Venin d'acromentule.

Severus soupira et sortit de sous sa cape un flacon de potion.  
Il marmonna "Remède universel" avant de forcer Drago à boire le liquide bleuté.

Puis le Directeur, l'air épuisé, se redressa.  
\- Jamesy, tu le ramènes chez lui. Oblige-le à se reposer la journée, je vous décharge de vos cours. On ... On en parlera plus tard.

Jamesy hésita prêt à protester, mais Drago saisit son poignet et ils échangèrent un long regard. Finalement, il céda et aida le blond à se relever pour le conduire à ses appartements.

Ils progressèrent en silence, puis, arrivés dans les cachots, Jamesy entraîna Drago dans ses propres appartements. Une fois entré, Drago s'apprêtait à protester mais Jamesy le coupa.  
\- Tu étais visé, Malefoy, tu es le seul à prendre des œufs le matin. Donc, tu seras plus en sécurité chez moi.

Drago grimaça et Jamesy se dépêcha de préciser :  
\- Mon lit est très confortable, tu sais.

Drago rougit aussitôt.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais... Je ne comprends pas. D'abord Severus puis moi...

Jamesy soupira.  
\- Je sais.

Jamesy obligea Drago à se reposer, restant près de lui un livre dans les mains. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa lecture, surveillant plutôt son nouvel ami, inquiet.

Le soir même, ils se rendirent ensemble dans le bureau de Severus.  
Le Directeur semblait épuisé, son visage était marqué de cernes.  
\- Jamesy, Drago... La situation devient intenable et je vais devoir faire appel à des Aurors pour la protection des professeurs.  
Drago resta de marbre tandis que Jamesy grimaçait.  
\- Est-ce bien nécessaire Severus ?

Avant que le Directeur ne puisse répondre, Drago intervint.  
\- Les Aurors n'interviendront pas pour un Malefoy. Beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié que je sois libéré.

Severus se frotta le front, l'air découragé.  
\- Tant que j'étais la seule cible, je pouvais toujours me dire que je serais prudent. Mais...  
\- Je serais prudent également, cher parrain. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Severus les dévisagea l'un après l'autre avant de soupirer.  
\- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes, Jamesy... Je suppose que tu as déjà commencé à fourrer ton nez un peu partout ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire ravi.  
\- Jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas trop à te plaindre de mes habitudes non ? Grâce à ça, tu es encore en vie...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Severus Rogue. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux cependant.  
\- Sois prudent, Jamesy.

Grâce à sa réaction rapide et à la potion de Severus, Drago se remit rapidement. Cependant, Jamesy l'invita à rester avec lui, demandant aux elfes d'installer un second lit pour lui dans sa chambre.

Dès lors le nouveau professeur de potions prit la même habitude que son mentor : toujours avoir sur lui une fiole d'un antidote puissant pour la majorité des poisons existants.

Les deux jeunes hommes se montraient excessivement prudents, consommant la même choses que leurs collègues, ne prenant rien qui aurait pu être préparé à part.  
Ils veillaient à ne pas arriver aux mêmes heures, pour ne pas avoir d'habitudes.

Ils passaient du temps avec Severus, essayant de l'aider de leur mieux, tout en veillant sur lui avec le plus de discrétion possible.

Jamesy était présent avec Severus lorsque la prochaine attaque survint. Drago était en cours avec ses élèves et après coup, Jamesy en fut heureux, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu protéger les deux hommes.

Ils étaient dans le bureau directorial. Rogue, à son bureau, s'occupait de tâches administratives alors que Jamesy était un peu en retrait, lisant un livre pour préparer son prochain cours.  
Les deux hommes étaient silencieux, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Un bruit mat fit lever la tête de Jamesy et le jeune homme se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'un sort venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre.  
Aussitôt, Jamesy se précipita sur Severus, le faisant lourdement chuter et le tira sous le bureau d'un poigne solide, sans se préoccuper du cri de l'homme.

Ils étaient à peine à l'abri que le fauteuil où se tenait Severus explosa violemment, réduisant son propriétaire au silence.

Ils restèrent un moment au sol en silence, se dévisageant. Puis Jamesy eut un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Désolé, Severus, je pense que j'ai été un peu... brutal.

L'homme grogna.  
\- Brutal ? Je pense que j'ai le poignet foulé. Sans compter les contusions que j'aurais !

Devant l'air bougon de son ancien professeur de potions, Jamesy ne peut retenir un éclat de rire nerveux.  
Severus renifla d'un air agacé, et s'extirpa avec difficulté de sous le bureau. Jamesy se leva à son tour mais fut immobilisé par le Directeur.  
\- Tu es blessé.

Jamesy fronça les sourcils et Severus précisa.  
\- Je pense que tu as reçu des éclats quand le siège a... explosé. Allons à l'infirmerie, Poppy sera ravie...

Comme prévu, Poppy Pomfresh se montra horrifiée en voyant arriver le Directeur et un professeur tous les deux blessés. Étant l'infirmière, elle savait les menaces qui pensaient sur Severus et elle n'hésitait pas à faire part à l'homme de son inquiétude concernant la situation.  
\- Voyons Severus, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi... Les choses deviennent dangereuses pour le corps enseignant.

Severus grogna, et Jamesy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la parfaite imitation du passé...  
\- La situation est sous contrôle, Poppy.

L'infirmière fit claquer sa langue, désapprouvant le nouveau Directeur. Mais elle soigna les deux blessés sans un mot de plus, se contentant de gestes plus brutaux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Dès que Jamesy put s'échapper, il rejoignit à grands pas ses appartements. Il avait besoin d'une douche et de vêtements qui ne soient pas déchirés pour le repas du soir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit de la salle de bains torse nu, portant juste un pantalon.  
Il tomba nez à nez avec Drago et ce dernier se figea, yeux écarquillés.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jamesy fronça les sourcils avant de suivre le regard de son colocataire forcé. Il fit la grimace en voyant les plaies sur son torse.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Une attaque contre Severus. Plus de peur que de mal.  
\- Une attaque de quel type ? Parce que ça, ce n'est plus du poison !

Jamesy gloussa.  
\- Non pas de poison. Un sort qui a fait littéralement exploser le fauteuil où il se tenait juste avant. Ce sont les morceaux de son fauteuil qui m'ont... fait ça.

Drago blêmit.  
\- Et Severus ?  
Jamesy gloussa à nouveau, nerveusement.  
\- Il râle parce que je lui ai foulé le poignet en le mettant à l'abri. Si tu as l'occasion, n'hésites surtout pas à mentionner que les os se fragilisent à un certain âge... il devrait adorer.  
\- Gamin va !

Mais Drago avait le sourire aux lèvres et Jamesy savait que Severus aurait droit à quelques réflexions supposément innocentes de son filleul.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Jamesy fit en sorte d'arriver le premier, il voulait pouvoir observer les réactions de ses collègues.  
Il avait demandé à Drago de rejoindre Severus et de l'obliger à attendre pour qu'ils soient les derniers à arriver.

L'agresseur ignorait que son attaque n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés. Et si ses suppositions étaient juste, l'agresseur serait surpris sans aucun doutes de voir Severus arriver en parfaite santé pour le repas.

Il s'installa donc et fit mine d'être absorbé par un livre. Ses collègues arrivèrent les uns après les autres, le saluant cordialement.  
Blaise fronça les sourcils et demanda si Drago allait bien. Jamesy le rassura d'un sourire.

Le repas était sur le point de commencer, quand Severus fit son entrée, suivi de Drago.

Jamesy nota immédiatement le sursaut de stupeur à la table alors que tous les autres se contentaient de saluer leur Directeur.  
Il avait appris à masquer ses émotions, et il ne montra rien de ce qu'il avait noté.

Seul Drago lui jeta un regard étonné, mais n'insista pas. Jamesy pensa que c'était celui qui avait été son ennemi qui le connaissait le mieux. Il lui semblait que le blond connaissait chacune de ses expressions et chaque geste qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le repas lui sembla durer une éternité. Et Jamesy passa son temps à surveiller son coupable, l'assiette de Severus et celle de Drago. Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne voulait prendre aucuns risques.

Lorsque Severus se leva, il fit de même et attrapa la main de Drago pour qu'il suive également.

Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur quand Ginny nota leurs mains jointes, et Drago rougit légèrement en fusillant Jamesy du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur son ami. Il l'entraîna à sa suite ignorant les protestations du jeune homme.  
\- Topherr ! T'es sérieux là ?

Jamesy lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- C'est le moment des révélations, Malefoy. T'es pas intéressé ?

Drago s'empourpra, et suivit le mouvement sans chercher à se dégager, mais en grommelant d'agacement sur les manières de brute de son ami.

Les deux garçons suivirent Severus jusqu'à ses appartements, et ils entrèrent tous les trois.  
L'ancien professeur haussa un sourcil surpris et jeta un regard sur leurs mains jointes.  
\- Vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

Drago renifla.  
\- Hilarant.

Jamesy balaya leurs paroles de la main.  
\- Je sais qui c'est. Tu vas pouvoir appeler les Aurors, mais... je te préviens ça ne va pas te plaire.

Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe de parler.  
\- J'avais une petite idée avant ce soir, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de preuves. C'était plus une intuition. Il fallait quelqu'un avec du sang-froid, une connaissance des poisons, de la patience. Un soupçon de ruse également.  
\- Un Serpentard donc ?

Jamesy se mit à rire.  
\- Pas nécessairement. Les serpents n'ont pas le monopole de la ruse ! Donc. J'avais cette idée en tête, mais pas de preuves et pas de mobile non plus. Après tout, Severus, tu es officiellement un héros de guerre...

Le Directeur gonfla les joues agacé, amenant un sourire sur les joues de Jamesy. Le jeune homme savait que Severus détestait recevoir des compliments sur son rôle pour l'Ordre.

\- Jusqu'à présent, Severus tu étais le seul fixé. Puis, Malefoy a été attaqué. Et je me suis rendu compte que votre point commun c'était moi. D'abord Harry Potter. Severus tu as été le dernier à le voir, puisqu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Malefoy, le souvenir qui t'a innocenté a été le dernier... signe de vie.

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- T'es flippant quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne.  
Imperturbable, Jamesy continua.  
\- Ensuite, Jamesy Topherr. Severus, tu m'as engagé, tu es le premier à m'avoir... parlé. Malefoy, tu as été mon premier ami ici.

Severus eut l'air songeur.  
\- J'aimerais te dire que tu es paranoïaque ou que tu centres tout sur ta petite personne, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'effectivement les choses semblent correspondre à ta théorie un peu loufoque.

Jamesy lui tira la langue de façon tout à fait puérile, puis continua.  
\- Malgré tout, je suis certain que mon petit secret n'a pas été découvert. Ce qui est en soi étonnant.

Severus eut un mince sourire.  
\- Je te l'avais dit que ta couverture était parfaite.  
\- C'est exact. Bien. L'attaque du jour maintenant. C'est clairement le signe d'un agacement sans borne. Une crise de colère. Loin de la méticulosité qu'il faut pour empoisonner quelqu'un.  
\- Donc, tu penses que l'agresseur en a eu assez d'attendre ?  
\- Absolument pas. Je dirais que c'est la colère qui a fait exploser le coupable. Drago est venu vivre dans mes appartements et nous nous sommes rapprochés de toi Severus. Nous passons tout notre temps libre avec toi.

Drago plissa les yeux.  
\- Je ne comprends pas... De la jalousie ?

Jamesy acquiesça.  
\- Oui probablement. Même si je suis incapable d'expliquer plus en détail.  
\- Très bien Jamesy. Si tu concluais ton petit exposé ?  
\- Donc... Explosion de colère. Et attaque du jour. Le coupable ne s'attendait pas à te voir en parfaite santé à table ce soir. Je suis donc arriver le premier pour observer les réactions de tout le monde.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et tu n'as pas perdu la main pour les entrées dramatiques et les envolées de capes tragiques...

Severus montra vaguement les dents, bien qu'il ne puisse pas réellement être fâché après Jamesy.  
\- J'ai pu observer en direct le coupable sursauter violemment en te voyant arriver.

Jamesy se tut.  
Drago se pencha en avant attendant, tandis que Severus tapotait des doigts sur sa cuisse, essayant de deviner.  
Drago craqua le premier  
\- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Jamesy grimaça.  
\- Hermione Granger.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été à une époque sa meilleure amie, Jamesy aurait ri de l'air de surprise comique affiché sur le visage des deux Serpentard.  
Mais il avait la gorge nouée à l'idée que Hermione se retrouverait probablement très bientôt à Azkaban.

Severus secoua la tête.  
\- Je sais que tu penses qu'elle a changé depuis votre scolarité, mais... Granger est une accro au règlement. Alors enfreindre la loi...  
\- Severus, sais-tu combien de fois nous l'avons enfreint le règlement ? Si elle estime que c'est un mal nécessaire...  
\- Un mal nécessaire ? Jamesy ! On parle d'empoisonner quelqu'un. De manquer de tuer !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment et soupira.  
\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'Hermione peut être aussi féroce qu'une harpie quand elle est décidée.

Drago souffla, essayant de se remettre du choc.  
\- Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ?  
\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour nous le dire ! Je n'en sais rien.

Malgré les certitudes de Jamesy, Severus décida qu'il faudrait des preuves plus évidentes. Cependant, il allait demander au Ministre de la Magie Shakelbot de lui envoyer un Auror. La raison officielle serait que Jamesy Topherr allait présenter le métier aux étudiants.

En réalité, l'Auror serait là pour trouver et arrêter le coupable de toutes ces agressions.

À la surprise de Jamesy, l'Auror envoyé fut Charlie Weasley.  
Le jeune homme avait quitté le monde magique où Charlie était Dragonnier en Roumanie. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à son ami devenu Auror.  
Dans le bureau de Severus, Charlie était installé nonchalamment vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror. Jamesy était à côté, inhabituellement nerveux.

Severus croisa le regard de Jamesy et esquissa un léger sourire, avant de s'adresser à Charlie.  
\- Monsieur Weasley. Dans mes souvenirs vous étiez dragonnier, non ?

Charlie sourit avant d'acquiescer.  
\- Exactement Professeur. Mais après la guerre, je ne voulais pas retourner en Roumanie, ma mère était... choquée de la perte de Fred. Shakelbot m'a proposé ce poste et j'ai accepté.

Severus hocha la tête.  
\- Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à vos parents, Monsieur Weasley.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Professeur.

Severus étira ses lèvres en un bref sourire.  
\- Bien. Comme vous le savez, il semblerait qu'il y ait un membre de l'équipe enseignante qui soit décidé à m'attaquer, ainsi que mon filleul.

Charlie hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne voulez pas révéler les véritables raisons de ma présence ?  
\- C'est exact. Officiellement, vous êtes ici pour assister le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous présente Jamesy Topherr.

Charlie l'observa longuement, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il lui tendit la main.  
\- Enchanté. Je suis donc officiellement votre assistant ?

Jamesy eut un rire nerveux.  
\- Plutôt un intervenant. J'ai préparé un cours sur le métier d'Auror pour informer les enfants et susciter des vocations peut-être.  
\- C'est une idée inté est vrai que nos effectifs ont bien diminué.

Jamesy hocha la tête doucement. Charlie resta silencieux quelques instants, puis s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Maintenant que ma visite officielle est réglée, si vous m'indiquiez la raison réelle ?

Jamesy ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
\- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un suspect.

Charlie se pencha, soudain intéressé. Il écouta le résumé de Jamesy, qui ne dévoila pas le nom du suspect, se contentant de donner toutes les explications nécessaires.  
Charlie, sérieux, réfléchit un instant.  
\- Effectivement. Vous auriez pu être Auror Monsieur Topherr.  
\- Appelez moi Jamesy.

Charlie hocha la tête.  
\- Bien Jamesy. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous m'avez volontairement caché l'identité de votre suspect ?

Severus se gratta la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.  
\- J'ai indiqué à Jamesy que vous connaissiez la... personne concernée.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Qui est-ce ?

Jamesy eut une brève hésitation.  
\- Hermione Granger.

Charlie resta de marbre. Seule la crispation de ses mâchoires traduisit sa réaction.  
Puis il soupira.  
\- Après tout... Il est vrai qu'elle a changé énormément.

Ce fut le seul commentaire de Charlie à propos de celle qui aurait pu devenir sa belle-sœur, si elle n'avait pas quitté Ron.

Jamesy resta dans le bureau de Severus après que Charlie ne soit parti. Le maître des Potions le regarda un instant.  
\- C'est compliqué de voire ton passé faire irruption dans ta nouvelle vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Face à la grimace du jeune homme, qui était un aveu en soi, Severus eut un rire bref.  
\- Voilà pourquoi tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Même si je t'appelle Jamesy, je sais qui tu es.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, et Jamesy fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour autant, le jeune homme sentit un élan d'affection pour le professeur qu'il avait haï toute sa scolarité, et qui pourtant s'était montré son seul soutien.

L'arrivée de Charlie provoqua une réaction inhabituelle chez Hermione. La jeune fille, en le voyant dans la Grande Salle installé à côté de Jamesy, blêmit et fit demi-tour immédiatement.

Jamesy curieux, se pencha vers Charlie.  
\- Vous êtes fâché avec elle, Monsieur Weasley ?  
\- Jamesy, appelez-moi Charlie. Et que diriez-vous... tu de se tutoyer ?

Jamesy hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Charlie jeta un regard triste vers la porte de la Grande Salle où Hermione était partie.  
\- Elle était en couple avec mon frère. Et elle l'a quitté à la veille de leur mariage.

Jamesy resta bouche bée quelques instants.  
\- Et ton frère ? Il va bien ?

Charlie grimaça.  
\- Il n'était pas totalement... innocent dans l'histoire. Il... Il a bénéficié d'une soudaine célébrité qui lui a légèrement monté à la tête. Mais la rupture a été douloureuse et il est parti sans donner de nouvelles. Nous savons juste qu'il est en vie, rien de plus. C'est pour ça que... Et bien que tu as pu voir cette réaction.

Et effectivement, Hermione ne se présenta pas à un seul repas les deux premiers jours de la présence de Charlie. Seuls les élèves qui avaient cours avec elle la voyaient, prouvant qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard.  
Le troisième jour, Severus exigea qu'elle prenne les repas avec tout le monde, et elle entra dans la Grande Salle le regard noir et les mâchoires crispées.

Charlie se tendit aux côtés de Jamesy.  
\- Merde. Elle a l'air folle de rage.

Jamesy, surpris, jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie. Drago qui avait entendu la réflexion ricana.  
\- Tiens-toi prêt, Auror Weasley, parce qu'elle a l'air de vouloir tuer toutes les personnes autour de cette table.

Jamesy trouvait à la fois fascinant et surprenant que Drago Malefoy puisse discuter et plaisanter avec Charlie. Les deux garçons s'entendaient étonnamment bien, et à aucun moment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait mentionné la haine viscérale entre leurs familles.

Jamesy qui était entre Drago et Charlie se recula légèrement lorsque les deux hommes se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger quelques commentaires sur l'utilisation de poisons dans les enquêtes criminelles.

C'est tout à fait par hasard que Jamesy surprit le regard haineux de Hermione sur Drago. Avant de voir une expression de satisfaction passer sur ses traits.

Jamesy comprit immédiatement. Plus exactement, son corps réagit quelques secondes avant que son esprit ne formule une hypothèse.  
Il bouscula Drago, envoyant le verre qu'il tenait à la main s'écraser sur la table.

Drago protesta vivement avant de noter l'air effrayé de son ami. Et qu'il soit Harry Potter ou Jamesy Topherr, son ami n'était jamais effrayé.  
Il déglutit en voyant la flaque de jus de citrouille et il recula vivement sa chaise, légèrement haletant.  
D'un sort, il fit disparaître les pichets de jus de citrouille de la table, espérant que personne ne serait empoisonné...

Alors que Jamesy bousculait Drago, Charlie réagit immédiatement. Il avait été dragonnier et ses réflexes étaient garants de sa survie. C'était la même chose pour son nouveau métier...

Il se leva et d'un geste ferma les porte de la Grande Salle, interdisant à quiconque de partir.

Puis, alors que Drago faisait disparaître les pichets encore pleins, il jeta un sort sur le liquide répandu sur la table et détecta sans peine le poison.

D'une voix basse, il murmura : "Venin d'acromentule".

Du coin de l'œil, il nota que Jamesy se rapprochait de Drago pour le réconforter, et il eut la sensation qu'un ancien souvenir se rappelait à lui. Mais pris par ses responsabilités, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir.

Alors qu'il allait annoncer son intention d'interroger toutes les personnes autour de la table, Hermione s'emporta.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour arrêter Topherr ? C'est forcément lui, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce verre de toute évidence !

Charlie sourit tristement et croisa le regard de Jamesy. Bien évidemment le professeur de Défense avait eu raison, et Hermione Granger, celle qui fut la sorcière la plus intelligente de son époque, venait de se trahir.  
\- Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous faire sortir les enfants, je vous prie ?

L'homme se leva en hochant la tête.  
Aussitôt Hermione se leva et Charlie la rappela.  
\- Hermione ? Où penses-tu aller ?

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux chocolat vers lui et grimaça un sourire.  
\- Je suis la Directrice de maison des Gryffondor. Il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité.

La voix de Severus claqua, sèche et exigente.  
\- Miss Granger. Il me semble que je suis le plus à même de décider ce qui est nécessaire ou non pour les enfants de cette école. Or, votre présence n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Nous avons des préfets particulièrement compétents.

Hermione se renfrogna et lui jeta un regard de pure haine mais n'osa pas répliquer face à tout ses collègues.

Les enfants furent invités à sortir dans un silence tendu. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les professeurs, Charlie chercha un moyen d'amener Hermione à craquer.  
Cependant, il bénéficia de l'aide inattendue de Pansy Parkinson.

\- Oh merde ! C'est Granger qui a versé le poison !

Sa voix désagréablement aiguë se répercuta dans la Grande Salle déserte et tout le monde se figea, stupéfaits.  
Hermione feula de rage, ses cheveux s'échappant du chignon qu'elle faisait habituellement pour donner ses cours la faisant ressembler à une Méduse vengeresse et totalement folle.

Jamesy frissonna soudain, alors qu'il eut l'impression de voir Bellatrix Lestrange face à lui.

La jeune femme se jeta sur Pansy, les mains en avant, essayant de la frapper ou de l'étrangler. Charlie, nauséeux, lui lança un _Incarcerem_.

Un silence choqué retomba sur la Grande Salle. Jamesy restait volontairement muet, il n'était pas certain de garder son identité secrète s'il s'adressait à son ancienne meilleure amie.  
Ginny étouffa un sanglot.  
\- Hermione ? Mais pourquoi ?

Face à son amie - malgré la rupture avec Ron et l'éloignement d'avec les Weasley elles étaient restées proches - Hermione montra les dents.  
\- Comment as-tu pu ne rien faire ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais !

Ginny cligna des yeux, perdue.  
\- Quoi ? Mais...

Hermione eut un rire fou.  
\- Oh maintenant que tu joues avec les serpents tu as oublié ton grand amour ?

Ginny secoua lentement la tête.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione ! De quoi es-tu en train de parler ?  
\- Je te parle de Harry, espèce de petite sotte ! Harry Potter, celui à qui tu jurais un amour éternel ! Celui que tu voulais épouser !

Ginny regarda ses collègues puis son frère pour chercher une explication.  
\- Hermione... Harry est parti.  
\- Je sais ! Je sais qu'il est parti ! Il est parti à cause de cet immonde serpent graisseux !

Neville, habituellement silencieux, prit la parole. Sa voix résonna étrangement, et porta, le faisant légèrement rougir.  
\- Non. Il avait prévu de partir. Depuis le début. Il ne supportait plus la célébrité, Skeeter et le Ministère. Il ne s'en est jamais caché.

Hermione se débattit, furieuse.  
\- Il m'a abandonnée ! Sa meilleure amie ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Jamesy, effaré allait s'avancer pour dire quelque chose - n'importe quoi - mais Drago attrapa sa main et la lui pressa pour le faire taire. Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Drago lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.

Puis le blond soupira et força un ricanement moqueur à sortir de sa bouche.  
\- Sérieusement Granger ? Tu essaies de me tuer parce que ton pote a trouvé mieux ailleurs et t'a oublié ?

La jeune femme poussa un cri de rage digne d'une banshee et gigota en tous sens pour se libérer, sans succès.  
Puis elle recommença à hurler, les traits déformés par la colère.  
\- Il ne m'aurait pas oubliée ! Tu lui a fait quelque chose ! Toi et ton fichu parrain ! Il n'aurait jamais aidé à ta libération sinon !

Jamesy voulut intervenir à nouveau, mais une fois encore, Drago l'en empêcha. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans lequel Drago semblait lui demander une confirmation.  
Jamesy hésita à peine. Il connaissait Drago depuis longtemps et il savait que le blondinet risquait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Pire, plutôt. Il allait jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Sans aucun doute.  
Puis le jeune homme croisa le regard fatigué de Severus et il acquiesça discrètement.

Drago eut un sourire malicieux, mais ses yeux gris avec l'éclat du silex. Il était furieux d'avoir été la cible de tentatives d'empoisonnements et encore plus furieux que Severus ait été attaqué à multiples reprises.  
\- Et si je t'apportais la preuve que ce cher Potter va parfaitement bien ?

Hermione eut un couinement indigné.  
\- Tu... Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Toi ?

Le sourire tranquille de Drago était une réponse en soi, mais il enfonça le clou.  
\- Bien entendu. Pas toi ?  
\- Menteur ! Mangemort et menteur !

Hermione se démenait comme une folle en vociférant. Ses collègues et anciens camarades la regardaient l'œil rond, stupéfaits.

Jamesy avait une boule dans la gorge et eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à vomir face à ce qu'il voyait.  
Il regrettait son amie, mais il ne pouvais pas regretter de s'être éloigné. Il avait senti le changement arrivé et malheureusement, il ne s'était pas trompé.  
L'argent, la célébrité et le pouvoir avaient corrompu Hermione, et en avaient fait cette peste prête à tuer par jalousie.

Il grogna soudain et avec un discret regard vers Drago, il prit la parole.  
\- Je suis sûr que le fameux Harry Potter se fera un plaisir de confirmer la version de Malefoy, non ?

Le silence s'épaissit dans la Grande Salle tandis que tout le monde fixait le nouveau étrangement. Jamesy déglutit, ayant l'impression d'être démasqué et Drago attira l'attention sur lui en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Et bien je le lui demanderai.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Charlie emmenait Hermione, alors qu'elle vociférait des menaces, semblant avoir perdu l'esprit.

Drago profita de l'agitation pour se pencher vers Jamesy.  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire sortir Potter du placard ?

Jamesy eut une légère hésitation. Puis il soupira, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Si Harry Potter ne donne pas un signe de vie, il pourrait y avoir des... idiots qui croiront aux paroles de Hermione. Autant tuer toute révolte dans l'œuf, non ?  
\- Toujours aussi mélodramatique !  
\- Et puis, je n'allais pas laisser les mauvaises langues prétendre que tu avais menti, qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago rougit légèrement, et les deux garçons sursautèrent quand Severus s'approcha d'eux en silence.  
L'homme vêtu de noir les observa sans laisser transparaître ses pensées et se pencha entre leurs deux têtes pour n'être entendus que d'eux.  
\- Tous les deux, vous devriez être un peu plus discrets en public. En vous regardant on se rend compte que vous vous connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le prétendez !

Ce fut le tour de Jamesy de s'empourprer mais un sourire amusé joua sur ses lèvres.  
\- Peu importe. Il y aura une rumeur comme quoi nous nous connaissions avant et puis... tout le monde s'en moquera.  
Drago grogna, bien que ses yeux ne pétillent de malice.  
\- Ou alors on nous prêtera une liaison torride, et tu serais obligé de nous renvoyer pour protéger la vertu des pauvres élèves, mon cher parrain...

Le Directeur manqua de s'étouffer avec une quinte de toux, mais il masqua sa gêne rapidement et les fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide.

Les deux garçons entendirent parfaitement un "Sombres idiots" marmonné. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils durent se mordre pour réprimer un éclat de rire.

Les jours suivants furent un tourbillon.  
Outre les cours à donner aux élèves, ils devaient les rassurer. Officiellement, Hermione Granger était à Sainte Mangouste pour cause de surmenage.  
Elle était effectivement à Sainte Mangouste, mais détenue au service psychiatrie, sous la surveillance stricte d'un Auror.  
Chaque jour, la Gazette titrait sur l'état de santé de l'ancienne héroïne de guerre, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.  
Les journalistes essayaient de s'introduire dans Poudlard pour espionner les professeurs et Jamesy avait eu le plaisir de prendre sa revanche sur Rita Skeeter.  
En tant que Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il avait "détecté" la présence d'un animagus et l'avait signalé. Et grâce à l'efficacité de Charlie, Rita Skeeter avait passé la nuit suivante à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès.

Ils étaient maintenant en sécurité, pour autant Drago n'avait pas regagné ses appartements. Il restait dormir près de Harry. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, c'était juste une évidence.

Hermione n'aurait pas de procès. Elle serait juste confinée à Saint Mangouste jusqu'à ce que les médecins n'estiment qu'elle ne présentait plus aucun danger.  
Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée, et elle était sous potions calmantes.

Son statut d'héroïne lui ouvrait le droit à certains avantages, qu'elle aurait probablement trouvé injustes si elle avait été elle-même. Mais personne dans le monde magique n'aurait le cœur à envoyer à Azkaban une jeune femme qui avait sacrifié son adolescence pour se battre pour leur liberté à tous.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une visite de Harry Potter pour mettre un terme à la folie qui s'était emparée du monde sorcier.  
Comme l'avait prédit Jamesy, certains sorciers se demandaient si Hermione Granger n'avait pas vu juste en prétendant que Drago Malefoy était impliqué de près ou de loin dans la disparition de leur Sauveur.

Poudlard commençait à recevoir des lettres de parents inquiets. C'est l'arrivée d'une beuglante adressée à Drago qui décida Jamesy à passer à l'action.

Le samedi suivant, Drago Malefoy contacta Charlie Weasley. Il lui indiqua qu'il avait demandé à Harry Potter de rassurer la population sur sa santé, et que le Sauveur avait indiqué vouloir se rendre au chevet de Hermione Granger, puis qu'il ferait une brève déclaration publique devant Sainte Mangouste avant de retourner dans sa retraite.

Lorsque Charlie Weasley arriva à Poudlard, Drago l'attendait et il le conduisit à ses appartements où attendait Harry Potter.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, le brun et le roux. Puis Charlie lui sourit avec plaisir et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

En le voyant, Charlie trouva Harry épanoui. Il semblait heureux et en bonne santé, et c'était suffisant pour lui.

En parlant gaiement comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, ils quittèrent Poudlard, sous le regard affectueux de Drago.  
Après tout, si Harry Potter était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Jamesy Topherr était à lui. Il était le seul avec Severus à le connaître parfaitement.

A Sainte Mangouste, Harry entra seul dans la chambre de Hermione. Il y resta quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir, les yeux brillants et les mâchoires crispés. Charlie entendit les hurlements de rage de Hermione à l'intérieur et il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.  
\- Ça va ?

Harry inspira à fond et se força à se détendre les yeux fermés. Puis, il grimaça un sourire tout sauf joyeux.  
\- Ça va.

Harry nota que Charlie se mordillait la lèvre en lui lançant des coups d'œil en coin, et le brun soupira, déjà las de son retour dans le monde magique.  
\- Pose ta question, Charlie.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Harry soupira à nouveau, avec plus de lassitude et se frotta nerveusement les yeux.  
\- Mal. Elle... Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis parti parce que je me sentais sombrer, mais je pensais qu'elle ne risquait rien parce qu'elle avait Ron. J'avais remarqué qu'ils devenaient capricieux et égoïstes mais...

Harry se tut pour déglutir et jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage grave de Charlie.  
\- Je crois qu'elle a totalement perdu la raison.

Charlie ne répondit pas et Harry laissa passer quelques secondes. Puis d'une voix douce, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Et Ron ? Comment ...?

Charlie eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Il a fait comme toi. Il a quitté le coin et ne donne pas signe de vie. Enfin... On sait juste qu'il est en vie, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Il... Harry. Pour la première fois je commence à le comprendre, je crois qu'il était en train de couler avec Hermione. Mais quand elle l'a quitté, il... Il s'est repris.

Harry ferma les yeux.  
\- J'espère. Il mérite d'être heureux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu.

Puis avec un air résigné, Harry sortit de Sainte Mangouste pour faire face aux journalistes à qui il avait promis une déclaration.

Il resta bref. Il assura qu'il était en pleine forme et libre, qu'il avait choisi de vivre une vie retirée du monde. Que Drago Malefoy était bel et bien innocent et qu'il était effectivement devenu un ami.  
Il commenta avec tristesse la santé vacillante d'Hermione, déplorant les effets imprévus des séquelles de la guerre.

Puis, après quelques sourires sous les flash agressifs des photos, il transplana pour disparaître à nouveau.

Il atterrit en toute discrétion dans la cabane hurlante, retrouvant un cadre familier.

Ce fut le professeur Jamesy Art Topherr qui sortit du passage sous le saule cogneur pour rejoindre Poudlard, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il fit un premier arrêt dans le bureau de Severus.  
Son ancien professeur ne lui posa pas de question, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Que ce soit à propos de la santé mentale d'Hermione ou de sa première réapparition publique depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort.

Ils eurent une conversation banale, à propos d'emplois du temps et de programme scolaire.  
Puis Jamesy se leva pour prendre congé. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Au fait, Severus. Je sais que mon contrat est prévu pour un an, mais si tu es toujours d'accord, je pense être prêt à poser mes valises maintenant. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Severus le fixa de ses yeux d'obsidienne et Jamesy jura que l'ancien espion avait été au bord des larmes l'espace d'un instant.  
\- Parfait Jamesy. Bienvenue chez toi. De nouveau.

Un dernier sourire, et Jamesy, le cœur en paix prit congé pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il s'accouda au chambranle de la porte du salon.

Drago l'y attendait, penché sur une pile de devoirs à corriger. Il observa en silence son ancien ennemi, attendri et décida qu'il voulait passer sa vie à le rejoindre pour le voir chez eux, penché sur ses copies à corriger.

Parfois, il le rejoindrait pour corriger ses propres copies, et parfois il s'amuserait à le distraire, juste pour voir ses yeux prendre l'éclat du mercure sous l'agacement.

Drago avait toujours eu une importance capitale dans sa vie, et ce depuis le jour même où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier. Il était normal qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il espérait juste que son ancien ennemi serait d'accord pour le garder... bien qu'il n'ait pas souhaité reprendre ses appartements.

Jamesy se gratta la gorge pour attirer son attention et le blond leva aussitôt la tête avec un sourire éblouissant.  
\- Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Jamesy gloussa.  
\- Le grand Harry Potter a déclaré devant la presse qu'il était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.  
\- Merlin. Quel honneur !

Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, puis Drago détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné.  
\- Et maintenant ?

Jamesy sourit. C'était la question qu'il avait attendu.  
\- Il se trouve que j'ai eu une idée. J'envisage de demander à Severus d'agrandir mon appartement en y fusionnant le tien. Comme ça, nous serions vraiment chez nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.  
\- Tu restes ?

En voyant Jamesy hocher la tête, Drago sourit.  
\- Parfait. Nous pourrions également régler ce problème de lit. Le mien est un lit d'appoint, et j'ai très mal au dos.

Jamesy éclata de rire.  
\- Tu peux toujours venir tester le mien cette nuit. On décidera ensuite.

Drago resta silencieux un instant bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Tu as toujours la subtilité d'un hypogriffe.

Jamesy redevint sérieux, et ne bougea pas, s'obligeant à rester contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
Drago se leva et avança vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face.

Avec une légère hésitation, le blond leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue du brun. Ils se sourirent, pleins d'espoir pour l'avenir.

\- Topherr. C'est la pire demande pour se mettre en couple qui ait jamais existé.

Avant que Jamesy n'ait pu répliquer, les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur les siennes, le bâillonnant de la plus douce des manières.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis**


End file.
